Episode 5240 (4 March 2016)
Synopsis Over breakfast, Jordan checks with Denise that she’s not changed her mind about calling the governor – she claims she’ll push for a meeting today but is firm that they keep this strictly between the two of them. Denise claims to Patrick that she and Jordan are going to head out to pick up some resources for Jordan’s course and asks him to look after JJ. Denise feels guilty when Patrick claims that she’s done the right thing by giving Jordan a chance. In the Vic, Patrick happily fills Shirley and Kathy in on how proud he is of Jordan. When Patrick claims that Lucas is firmly in the past, Shirley states that she has some news that Patrick isn’t going to like. Patrick arrives back and angrily announces that he knows Denise and Jordan are planning to see Lucas behind his back. Patrick tries to persuade the pair that Lucas will mess with Jordan’s head, but when it falls on deaf ears, Patrick announces he’s coming to the prison too. In the prison office, Geoff Golightly explains to an obviously clueless Patrick that Denise is here to support Lucas’ application to the prison privileges scheme – Denise firmly tells Patrick to leave if he doesn’t like it. As the trio argue, Geoff leaves and claims that their statements are only a small part of his decision. Jordan tells Patrick that if he’s ruined things, he won’t forgive him. In the prison visiting room, Lucas praises Jordan for helping him, telling him that he starts in the kitchens next week. Lucas assures Jordan that he knows when the deliveries are – he’s going to get out and then they’ll head to France. Jordan’s shocked when Lucas asks Jordan to purchase an extra ticket; he’s taking Denise with them... Mick reminds Linda that they can’t question their parenting over a rough patch. As Nancy moans about Linda’s incessant texts; Donna firmly tells her to stop moping and asks her to cover the stall. Nancy’s reluctant but agrees when Donna reminds her that it’s a chance to demonstrate that she can make it alone. Mick’s relieved when he manages to get Shirley to cover Nancy’s shifts. Linda worries to Mick that Nancy may not come back but Mick’s adamant that she just needs some breathing space. Linda’s upset when she clocks Nancy on Donna’s stall and Nancy near-ignores her. Later, Linda appears behind the bar wearing a pink ruffled shirt that she bought from Nancy’s stall – she offers free drinks for the first five punters who follow suit. Donna reminds Nancy that she can’t avoid the Vic forever and suggests that she be an adult by showing her face. Donna offers Nancy another shift on the stall on Monday – Nancy’s grateful. Linda and Mick are relieved when they clock Nancy coming in with Donna for a drink. Jane reassures Ian that whatever the outcome of the court case, they’ll cope. Linda bumps into Ian and Jane on the way to court and claims that she’ll pop over later to see how things went. When Linda arrives, Jane fills her in that it went as well as can be expected – Ian’s had his licence suspended for a year. Linda unloads on Jane over her worries about Nancy; Jane advises that all Linda can do is support Nancy – she can’t stop her from living her life. Claudette’s anxious when she receives a text reading ‘Tick Tock’. Claudette firmly questions Vincent over how quickly he can get Donna’s procedure money to her - Vincent smells a rat and demands to know what the money’s really for. Vincent’s angry that Claudette’s lied to get his money and begs to know what kind of trouble she’s got herself in to warrant needing it. Claudette claims that it’s her business and snaps at Vincent to keep his money. Claudette clocks Kathy in the café and calls her over - quickly dropping Gavin into the conversation. Kathy’s curious when Claudette asks how she used to handle getting on the wrong side of Gavin. Later, Kathy catches up with Claudette in the Minute Mart and questions whether she’s heard from Gavin. Kathy warns Claudette that behind Gavin’s charming mask, he’s a different person. Claudette puts on a cold front, but her face tells a different story. As Vincent and Claudette make amends, Claudette promises that her situation is sorted, before calling Gavin and telling him that she’ll have his money on Sunday; he’ll have to come and get it from her place. Honey finds Ronnie in the Car Lot and asks whether she’s heard from Jack. An icy Ronnie tells Honey that she’s not helping - and that she and Jack are over. Ronnie’s given food for thought when Honey questions whether she wants to end up like Phil; alone. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes